Came to You
by pomplaconte
Summary: Donna and Harvey have an odd relationship.
1. Chapter 1

She came to him.

Harvey turned over with a groan, his hand coming across his face clumsily to block the beaming sun from his hurting eyes. He fell back on the pillows behind him with a low grunt, his half naked body doing little to deter the strawberry blonde who was towering above him.

She cocked her head, silently appraising him as he squinted up at her, before she sat beside him on the bed. She wordlessly handed him a coffee and an aspirin. Black, just as he always liked it, and made in her own kitchen as he (for some odd reason) had always preferred. He sat up and gratefully took the coffee, took a swig, swallowed the pill and nodded his thanks. She gave him a half smile and handed him his crisp white business shirt and a pair of trousers. He took them and stood up, walking a few feet away to change while she opted to splay herself across his overpriced and overstuffed bed.

"What happened to Danielle?" He asked as he shrugged into his shirt.

"I called _Denise_ a cab. I hope you didn't moan out 'Danielle' to her last night, don't you think that could damage her self esteem? I hear young women are at an all-time low." She quipped sarcastically, not surprised at all at her boss's forgetfulness.

"I don't think I called her Danielle, I'm pretty sure I moaned out 'Donna' as per usual." He winked, his hangover seemingly fading as he bantered with her secretary.

Neither were fazed by this seemingly odd encounter, seeing as they had done this countless times. Harvey had no idea that when he first gave Donna a spare key to his apartment, 7 years this January, that she would not only drop off his dry cleaning, but wake him up and send his one night stands out so he wouldn't have to make up excuses to get them to leave. They learned quickly learned that if Donna pretended to be his wife, that the women would practically run from his apartment.

Donna had always loved acting.

* * *

><p>This time he came to her.<p>

He walked out of his office, stopping by her desk and leaning on the counter as he waited for her to give him his coffee and his latest brief. She handed them to him, not glancing up from her mountain of work that she was working busily on. He cocked his eyebrow, not remembering having a lot of filing for her to do (he'd pawned it off to Mike days ago).

"Where'd all this come from?" He questioned.

"Norma's on vacation and Louis's temp is doing terribly. Since I'm done with my work, I decided to help her out." She replied patiently, sticking a post-it to her monitor. "Where's Mike? I thought you two were going to do some bonding or something today? Braiding each others hair and all that?"

Harvey smiled slightly at the thought of his plucky young associate. "I gave him the day off to visit his grandmother. Apparently he hasn't been to see her in a quite a while, and he wasn't focusing on the cases we'd been working on lately." He covered up his concern with a cool mask of indifference, passing off his care for the young man.

Donna chuckled lightly, a small smile on her lips. "Getting attached, are we?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. He walked away from her without replying and as he sat down at his desk and rifled through his papers he realized he had nothing left to do for the day, as Jessica had told him to take a few days between his latest case and a new one. He didn't bother pressing the speaker button on his phone, knowing that Donna was always listening to what was going on in his office.

"If I get Louis to lay off the temp, will you make me lunch?" He leaned in his chair, tossing an autographed baseball between his hands.

"I'll call Ray now."

Yes, Harvey was good at acting too.

* * *

><p><em>So this is the first chapter in my new HarveyDonna fanfiction, and there will be an actual plotline, this is just to introduce you to the pairing and to help me get started. __There will be some Jenny/Mike/Rachel in here and don't worry, Louis will make an appearance. Hope you like it, and please review! See you next chapter. BTW I don't own Suits or any of the characters, although I wish I did._


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't come to him.

As he walked into his spacious office, his hand was uncomfortably chilled. The familiar weight of his daily coffee was missing, and Mike had handed him his newest files, not his beautiful secretary. His body was tensed with worry, as Donna seemed to be late to work.

Donna was never late. In the seven years she had worked with Harvey, she'd not once been late.

His head was filling with possible scenarios that could be to blame for the empty desk outside his office, pushing out any thought of the case of the moment. He raked his hand through his hair, attempting to seem uncaring to the smiling associate sitting on his couch.

"Where's Donna?" Mike asked, tilting his head up as he watched Harvey's poor attempts at not appearing worried.

He had never seen his boss this worried before, and it struck him as odd that such a collected man would lose his calm just at his secretary being fifteen minutes late. Now, Mike had never seen her be tardy, but he was almost certain that in the seven years that Donna had been Harvey's secretary that she had had an unpleasant morning or two.

Harvey, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth, his eyes glued to the phone on his desk, waiting for Donna's call to explain her absence.

The call never came.

He shook his head, and attempted to get involved with the case at hand, watching his cell phone out of the corner of his dark eyes.

* * *

><p>He lasted until noon.<p>

Harvey found himself in the somewhat nice, yet not as nice as his own, hallway outside of Donna's front door. He let himself in using the key Donna had given him. The thought that although Harvey had given her the key to his condo the moment she was his secretary crossed his mind, seeing as Donna had only given him the key to her apartment after the first five years.

She wasn't the most trusting.

Harvey looked around cautiously, trying to prepare himself for the worst when he opened her bedroom door. He smiled softly as he saw her in her bed. Donna was wrapped in her blankets, appearing as if in a cocoon, with her soft hair spread out across her pillows. She was frowning slightly in her sleep.

Harvey sat down beside her, his hand coming up of its own accord to lightly brush a lock of hair out of her face (he was sure she would've bitten him if she were awake). She turned towards him, sensing his presence although remaining asleep.

He frowned as he noticed the tear tracks down her face, and he pushed himself so that he laid beside her and gathered her in his arms. She stirred lightly, her eyes opening and a small yawn escaping her lips.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked, her voice weary.

"What's going on, Don?" He ignored her question, her head nestled in the crook of his neck as she sniffled lightly.

"My dad passed away last night. Heart failure. Mom called from the emergency room in Florida." She answered almost robotically, her arms limp in her lap and her eyes squeezing shut to hold back tears.

He didn't say anything, just held her tighter as she attempted not to cry. Eventually, the tears broke loose and he wiped them away with his thumb. Harvey's arms were around her waist, and his head was resting on the top of her head as he leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Sleep, Don." He murmured.

She fell asleep after a bit of time, her head still against Harvey's neck. He shifted her slowly in his arms, laying back against the pillow and called Mike.

"Hey, what's going on with Donna?" Mike was worried, seeing as she had practically been there to help him throughout his new job. "Is she alright?"

"Mike, shut up. Call Jessica and get her to schedule a trip for two to Fort Lauderdale, in the morning." He whispered quietly, trying not to wake Donna. "Cancel all my appointments for the weekend, and take a few days off. He hung up, not waiting for a reply and looked down at the woman sleeping on him.

He'd always come to her.


	3. Chapter 3

This time he woke up to her.

He groaned slightly, stretching out his legs and flexing his arms above his head as he woke up. He turned his head to the side and saw that the clock was not in its usual place, and he realized that the bed he was in smelt not of him; but Donna. He then remembered where he had fallen asleep, and looked in vain for his secretary.

His eyes could not find her, but his nose could. The scent of bacon filled the air and led him to Donna's quaint little kitchen, where he found the strawberry blonde turned towards the stove, and away from him. He casually walked in, ignoring the fact that he was in an extremely rumpled expensive three-piece suit and nodded his hello to her after she glanced up at him.

His hand settled comfortably on her waist as he leaned past her to steal a freshly cooked piece of bacon, and softly touched the side of his head to hers in an affectionate fashion.

"Sleep well?" She asked quietly, skirting around the subject that brought him here. "I know it's odd for you to sleep in the same bed as a woman with clothes on, but you get what you get." Her attempt at banter was pitiful. They both knew it, and yet Harvey just gave her a crooked smile and replied.

"I'll take what I can get when it comes to you." And softly mussed her hair, giving her waist a quick squeeze before settling down at her kitchen table with a coffee and a newspaper.

He noticed that his coffee tasted even better in her kitchen.

* * *

><p>The flight down to Fort Lauderdale was quiet, and Harvey looked through some files while Donna looked out the window.<p>

Donna was patient. Harvey was not.

The flight from New York to Florida was about five hours long, and yet Harvey felt as if he'd been cooped up in his small seat for hours. He tried endless activities to keep himself busy. He bounced his leg, whistled, doodled, and read but nothing could keep him occupied.

He noticed a pensive look on Donna's face as she gazed out the window, and decided that it be best for the both of them for him to start up a pretend argument.

"Donna." He nudged her leg. No response. "Dooooonna." He nudged again, slightly rougher. "Doooooooonnaaaa!" He whined, his childish demeanor managing to sneak a smile onto Donna's lips.

"What, Harvey?" She asked, irritated yet amused. "Didn't you pack any toys to play with on the plane?"

"The only toy I need is you." He smirked, baiting her.

"Too bad this toy doesn't want to play." She rolled her eyes.

"But you know you'd have so much _fun_." He winked.

"Is that what Denise told you? Because I'm fairly certain she was just trying to be polite. She didn't seem all too reluctant to leave your condo that morning." She was unable to hide her smile any longer, her eyes lighting up with a gleam that Harvey hadn't seen since she told him the news.

"I think you enjoy pretending to be my wife." Harvey challenged, his spirits lifted as he saw that she was beginning to behave like her old self. "You would just LOVE to be Mrs. Donna Specter."

"I think Mrs. Donna Ross sounds better. Almost like a movie star or famous singer. Mrs. Donna Specter just sounds like an old spinster." She playfully replied, secretly approving of the combination of their names. "Or maybe Donna Litt. That could be good, although I think Mike would be much better in bed than Louis."

"As if the twerp could please you like you know I can."

"I don't know anything about how well you can please, Harvey, after all, I was fairly certain Mike was your type." She was grasping at straws now, but she couldn't help but burst into laughter at the outraged look on his face.

His eyes were extremely wide and his mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times before he composed himself and looked her dead in the eyes, a small sparkle lighting up at what he had planned.

"What are yo-" She started cautiously, before being interrupted by Harvey's hands squeezing her ribs lightly, just at her ticklish points. "Harvey! Stop it this instant! Harvey Specter! Sto-hahahaha-p!" She struggled under his relentless grip and fought back.

"Admit that I'm straight or I will tickle you until you piss your seat." He spoke calmly over her loud giggles as she attempted to wiggle out of his reach.

This was much better than being patient.


End file.
